


In Another World...

by apocalexm3ow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalexm3ow/pseuds/apocalexm3ow
Summary: A short series I'm working on while finishing the plot of my main story based around my OC Evelynn.--"Setting traps and waiting was the way to easy prey, but she wasn’t searching for easy prey today."--
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Female OC
Kudos: 5





	In Another World...

Setting traps and waiting was the way to easy prey, but she wasn’t searching for easy prey today. Her home and her dreams hadn’t seen reprieve from an unnamed creature in weeks and it was driving her wild. She would not sit and wait for him just to watch his airy feet pad and prance around her wards and tricks, as he expected, tonight. There were nights she would peer out her window, staff gripped readily in one hand, the other daring him to come closer.

  
The creature, canine and dragon in appearance, would tease her and coax her to instead come outside. He would attempt to distract her from his attempts to dispel her traps and wards with riddles and subtle play. She would have none of it. Most nights she would activate her tampered traps and watch him dissipate like a puff of smoke. He would be back and do the same thing again. 

  
In her dreams he was more distant. Perhaps he knew she was quicker to blaze than to lash at him with quick wit. She was rarely the witty type. As she would dream she would search for spirits to consult about her problem, but they would flee after a while. She realized soon that it was due to his presence, and this enraged her all the more. 

  
For weeks his words clouded her mind and clung to her thoughts. She found herself looking forward to seeing him and got an itch to start a game of her own. 

  
The night before last she let him play his usual game, but just before dawn she smiled at him through the window and went to the door. She spent a good amount of time making a show of unlocking a single bolt and chain, and then going back to the window. Each time she returned he had undone some of her tricks and was closing in on her home.

Once finally close enough to see in all his terrifying glory, she sized him up, sketched his appearance down in a journal, making note of any places without spike or scale, and then locked her door back up. When she returned to the window the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon and his form was thinning in the places the light kissed his skin. If she didn’t focus too hard she could see a form inside the creature. A person. A trick? She gave him a small bow of her head and shut the blinds and went to sleep. 

  
The lady spent her whole waking day collecting dropped, dry wood and placing wards in a perfect circle all around her house. Not a single inch left without defense. And in the center she lit a fire so bright and brilliant it choked the air around it. No animal for miles would dare near her home.

  
All, but one. 

  
She took one last look at her house from the outside before shifting in to a common snake and hiding under a fallen tree not far away. She waited for hours, her heart racing and tiny lungs heaving. She tasted the air for him, but felt him first instead. At first it felt like a storm was approaching and she thought to maybe abandon her plan. Thankfully he approached from behind her house so she saw him before retreating from her spot. He was massive and slow, but his steps cautious and gracefully planned. He sniffed the air and the ground, glancing all around for a very long time. Once he was finally in front of the house and dissembling her traps she started the real game. 

  
Click.

  
His ears twitched and his eyes watched the door carefully as his magic worked the wards. He went about this almost all night and each time he got through a layer she would reward him with another lock being turned or chain dropped. His shaggy, spiked hide would bristled and lift each time, perhaps expecting her to trigger her traps all at once. 

  
She could barely stand it to watch him get through to the end and step into her property. She had nearly just dropped them completely for him. But, there he was sniffing her grounds and eyeing the windows for her. She lifted her scaly head as she opened her front door and watched him take in a slow, deep breath of anticipation. Then he held it and she almost expected him to spit fire or howl, but he only watched and waited. She would need to do something to get him closer to the door. The lady could have rolled her eyes and shoved him if she were any more impatient. She created a vision of herself approaching the window. 

  
He held his breath and could see him flex to move, maybe pounce, but stopped. 

  
She coiled in anticipation and made the vision move out of sight towards the door. Once in the doorway she leaned against the frame and smiled. “Well done,” she said. 

  
It said nothing. 

  
“Tell me why you plague me so. What possesses a creature, such as you, to torment a stranger in the woods?” 

  
He breathed a growl that rumbled through the earth in to her long spine. “Torment… If I wished to torment you, you would know it.”

  
“Oh? Then what is it you meant for this to be? What happens now that you’ve made it through all my traps?” 

  
He was quiet again and so still she thought he turned to stone. 

  
She pushed for the vision to stand up straight and step forward, a hand grabbing the railing. “Well? You did have something in mind, didn’t you?”

  
He bristled and tensed, and then his ears flattened and his posture relaxed. “I wished to see what manner of creature took refuge in a cursed forest and played games with a man such as I.”

  
“A man?”

  
He bristled again and tripped on that. “Yes.”

  
“I see... “ She dared to push her vision forward slowly, one step at a time. 

  
He tensed. He shuffled slightly in place and stood straighter.

  
“And what manner of creature have you found in the forest?” As she spoke and he was silent in thought she slithered and slid silently further away. 

  
“That I can not say yet. Your wards and traps were well cast. I have found them sparsely amongst modern mages.”

  
“A compliment?”

  
“Perhaps.” He looked to the fire and then back to her. “I am curious to see what other tricks you have waiting for me.” 

  
The lady turned to watch as the vision stepped even closer, a daring glint in her eyes. “You have but to continue playing to see them.” 

  
“Curious…”

  
“What’s curious?”

  
“You are. The elves I have come into contact with have been far less… welcoming, as you.” 

“What do you mean come in to contact with? Have you spent weeks outside other strangers doors before?”

  
Something in his eye changed as he was silent. He swooshed debris out of the way with his tail before sitting down. “No. As I said, you have been the most welcoming to my wondering. Now, I must ask; what is the desired outcome of your games? You open your door suddenly to a creature you previously presumed wished to harm you.”

  
“Well, when you say it like that I suppose it sounds suspicious.” 

  
“It _is_ suspicious.” 

  
They were both silent for a moment. The roar of the fire is the only thing brave enough to interrupt. The lady got an idea. Perhaps she should test the man. The lady’s false self looked to the ground and relaxed her arms. “Earlier you said you were a man,” she turned and sat on her step. She half expected him to lunge at the vision, but he only glanced her over and followed her with his head. “Does this man have a name?”

  
“I have a few. You could take your pick.” 

  
“You have to say them in order for me to do so.” 

  
“Perhaps in exchange for your own name?” The lady nodded and waited. “I am known by many names. But, you may call me Solas.” 

  
“Solas…” She etched that name in her memory. It would not escape her. “Elvhen for pride, no?”

  
“You are correct.” 

  
“I am Evelynn. It’s nice to finally have a name for the creature--or, man that stalks my home so.” She smiled and her stomach fluttered as his wolfish maw turned in a sort of smirk. 

  
“And for the woman that so daringly allows this man in to her haven. Tell me, now, Evelynn. What is it you desire?”

  
Evelylnn thought about that and her brow pulled down a little, “I wanted to talk to you. To understand if you were a threat or nuisance.” 

  
“And what am I to you, Evelynn?”

  
“I don’t think I can say yet. I suppose that is entirely up to you.” 

  
“And if I were to attack? What counter measures do you have waiting for me? Will a log come crashing down from the branches and crush me? Do you intend to use most of your remaining magic to toss your pyre in my direction?” 

  
She smirked and gave a small laugh, “You think I’ve survived in a cursed forest by using plain tricks like that? _Giants_ can see through falling log traps. And you could out maneuver any pyre I tried tossing at you.” 

  
“What then?”

  
Evelynn shrugged and gestured to herself, “I die.” She pointed at him, “But, I highly recommend against it.”

  
“And why’s that?” 

  
“I doubt I would taste as good as you’d expect. The diet of woman living alone in the woods is… less than desirable.” 

  
“Hm…” He was smiling in his eyes, they glinted with curiosity and something that made the air around her tingle. “Perhaps I should take your word for it.” Solas looked toward the horizon and his smile faded. 

  
Evelynn and her vision followed his gaze and saw that it was very close to dawn. It would be only an hour before the sun would be up. She took a small breath, realizing she would need to do something to keep his attention for that time. Or… should she even go through with her plan? She wasn’t sure anymore. This Solas creature was obviously one of intelligence and has been kind enough so far not to kill or eat her outright. So far. “So,” his eyes were on her again and she faltered under the sadness, or anger? “I… Will you be returning? Or, now that you have known me and seen my intentions, will you be leaving?”

  
“You wish me to stay?”

  
Evelynn wasn’t sure about that either. She had found routine in preparing for his visits. She didn’t necessarily look forward to the fear that one day he might decide to throw the rules of the game they’ve created. Eat her or kill her painfully, it would be entirely up to him at that point. But, his company was one she enjoyed. She had few friends, especially in the forest, and the spirits in the fade she sought answers from when he first appeared were complimentary. ‘Bright and brilliant. He wanders the ways, unwaking, searching for wisdom,’ is what one of her friends had stated about him. If what the spirit said was true and she understood him correctly, perhaps this was a man, of sorts, seeking something. Or someone? “We will need to establish boundaries.” She smirked a little when this seemed to puzzle and please him. “You cannot continue waltzing around my property as you are, Solas. You're destroying my moss beds.”

  
The wolf creature seemed to smile again and looked down at his giant paws, “Ah… Apologies.” 

  
“And, if I did agree to allowing you here without guard or ward, I would need to trust you.” Evelynn looked him over and tilted her a little. “Can I trust you?” Her voice was soft and small, almost silent over the fire.

  
“You would trust the word of a stranger?”

  
“We have known each other for weeks. We have established our intentions, and I have your name and you mine. I wouldn't really consider us ‘strangers’. Unless you've been lying to me?”

  
“No,” his response was hasty and loud. His eyes went somewhere inside himself and he continued. “I can agree to your terms, whatever they be… within reason. I…” There was a flutter of noise coming from the direction of the sunrise and he looked at the sky in worry. “And I must apologize, but I have already taken too much of your time.” He stood quickly and took a few steps back. 

  
She stood as well and stepped closer. “You’re leaving?”

  
“For now.” Once out of the traps and wards he met her gaze and smiled again. “Perhaps next time you will trust me enough not to use an apparition.” 

  
Evelynn was now the one left puzzled and pleased. She hid her smile by looking away towards the sun and nodded. “Perhaps.” 

They held each others eyes for a long moment. Almost long enough to be awkward. Then he was off, his long, scaled tail brushing along the trees next to him. She watched him until his form had long vanished in to the forest. She took in a deep breath and shifted back to herself. Anxiety and dread set in. Had she made the wrong choice? She was certain she would find out the next time he wished to play again. She grit her jaw and hated herself for it, but Evelynn looked forward to his company either way.


End file.
